


Seul-e sur la Planète Bleue

by CuchyLainx



Category: Free!, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuchyLainx/pseuds/CuchyLainx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une mystérieuse gemme bleutée décrit la magnifique planète sur laquelle iel a été envoyé-e. OS / Peu de références à Free! (pour le moment en tout cas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seul-e sur la Planète Bleue

**Author's Note:**

> L'OS est écrit avec des accords neutres type [masculin-féminin] et dans une adresse au personnage principal. Il a également des apparitions du pronom neutre "iel". J'espère que ça vous plaira ^o^ !

Tu es seul-e sur la planète bleue. Des nuages mauves paressent délicieusement au-dessus des vagues, et toi, tu es sur la flèche qui émerge de l’eau et lance un regard aux trois lunes qui se renvoient des sourires dans la nuit éclairée. Ici, il est difficile de deviner quand est-ce que le jour commence réellement ; tu te souviens d’une fois, où tu as aperçu au loin une petite sphère brulante, qui a accompagné les lunes durant un temps, avant de disparaitre à nouveau dans les flots mousseux. On t’a expliqué que c’était le soleil de cette planète, distant, discret, timide, et qu’il était temps de célébrer son retour tant attendu. Ce temps a été doux, beaucoup d’enfants sont nés, et tu as découvert de nouvelles couleurs.

 

La plupart du temps, l’air est violet. L’eau est illuminée, bien sûr, et c’est bien pourquoi tout le monde s’y est réfugié depuis la Grande Naissance. Les multiples espèces que les habitants côtoient en permanence ont toutes ces jolies lumières qui transforment la curieuse luminosité des lunes en réels rayons nacrés. Parfois, tu te demandes si un des rayons serait un jour assez fort pour quitter l’eau et envoyer un message aux autres galaxies. Tu en doutes, mais il est important pour toi de rêver.

 

Ils ne comprennent pas ton engouement pour la surface. Il est vrai que la planète est d’une beauté à couper le souffle. L’eau – en tout cas, c’est ainsi que tu l’as nommée – est un environnement rempli de vie et de sentiments. Les habitants intelligents de la planète sont nombreux, et de différentes espèces – pourtant, ils ne t’ont jamais mentionné de guerres. Tu n’es même pas sûr-e qu’ils ont compris de quoi tu parlais lorsque tu as demandé. Les ressources sont assez abondantes pour tous, alors tu supposes que cela n’a jamais posé souci aux habitants.

 

Il y a quatre espèces d’habitants intelligents. L’une est rare, une centaine d’individus tout au plus, qui se reproduisent de façon asexuée. Ils ont une mémoire courte, mais savent apprendre et répéter les gestes de leurs semblables. Leurs corps sont translucides, très fins, et leur habitat consiste généralement en un ou deux étranges rochers vivants qui a accepté de les héberger en s’ouvrant légèrement d’un côté. Ils vivent comme des parasites non-nuisibles à l’intérieur, et en même temps qu’ils grandissent, ils apportent des améliorations à leur rocher. Une fois qu’ils sont assez grands, il se produit un phénomène de strobilation – leur corps se fend en deux, et les deux individus vivent ensemble jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux meurt. Généralement, le survivant quitte le rocher, en choisit un autre, attend de grandir et se fend également. Leur vie dure peu de temps, mais le lien entre les deux individus nés d’un seul corps est plus profond que tout ce que tu as pu voir jusque-là. C’est plus que de l’amour, que de l’amitié, que des liens familiaux que tu as pu observer dans d’autres espèces. La mythologie de ce peuple raconte que tous sont nés d’un seul individu – c’est à peu près toute la religion qu’il possède. Les sentiments et l’usage d’un langage ont fait que tu as classé cette espèce comme intelligente.

 

Tu n’as pas choisi de prendre une forme qui leur ressemble pour vivre sur la planète. Elle est peut-être jolie, mais tu as l’habitude d’avoir des mains, et tu aimerais les garder, merci bien.

 

Tu préfères la forme d’une autre espèce, elle te ressemble, et t’a prouvé que tu n’avais pas besoin de changer pour vivre ici-bas. La seule chose qu’ils ont en plus de toi, ce sont une autre paire de bras avec une membrane collée à la première. Leur peau est dans des tons irisés, mais ils sont tous plus ou moins bleus ou verts à la base. Comme toi, qui est tout-e bleu-e. Ils vivent dans de remarquables habitations qu’ils construisent eux-mêmes en tissu transparent. Elles sont reliées aux sols peu profonds de leur planète submergée par de puissantes ancres. Chaque ancre a un nom, et les habitants communiquent ainsi leur origine et leur emplacement. C’est l’espèce la plus répandue – peut-être pas la plus intelligente, mais la plus organisée. Tu estimes leur nombre à deux millions d’individus. Ils se reproduisent de façon sexuée – certains individus fécondent, d’autres portent les enfants, d’autres encore n’ont pas de fonction reproductrice. Ils ne font généralement pas de distinctions entre les individus selon leur fonction reproductrice, à part en période de reproduction. Leur société est organisée en producteurs matériels et en producteurs sensoriels – ils n’ont pas de classe guerrière, ce qui t’a une nouvelle fois grandement étonné, ni de classe supérieure. Les conflits sont réglés par l’apparition d’un tiers dont on considère la parole comme absolue, et la nature pondérée et tranquille des individus fait le reste. Tu es émerveillé-e ; tu n’as jamais vu une espèce organisée ainsi et aussi nombreuse être aussi pacifiste.

 

Les liens entre les individus ne sont pas forts, cependant. Quelqu’un souhaitant s’établir sur une longue période avec un ou plusieurs autres individus présente un cordage à ses compagnons, qui sera relié aux autres déjà reliés à l’ancre du peuplement, et lea ou les compagnons tissent ensuite ensemble le tissu de leur prochaine habitation si iel ou ils acceptent la demande. Il n’est pas rare de voir des individus quitter leur habitation et en rejoindre une autre – lorsqu’une habitation est vide, le temps finit par la remplir d’eau, et le tissu se défait dans les courants.

 

Leur durée de vie est d’approximativement trois rotations de leur soleil, ce qui est une période raisonnable. L’art de cette espèce est très appréciable et apprécié des trois autres espèces ; chants, danses, spectacles de lumière, et autres formes d’expression orales ou corporelles sont souvent échangées contre des biens matériels ou en gage d’amitié. Ils appellent cela la production sensorielle, ce qui procure aux autres espèces et à eux-mêmes du plaisir et d’autres sentiments. La production matérielle consiste principalement à rechercher de la nourriture, de la médecine, du confort et le moyen de nager en profondeur toujours plus longtemps.

 

Tu aimes bien cette espèce, même si leurs sentiments sont un peu trop frivoles pour toi.

 

Les deux dernières espèces vivent en symbiose, mais sont radicalement différentes. La première, et tu l’as nommée celle des Géants, est composée d’environ trente mille individus. Ils vivent dans les bas-fonds des océans de la planète et les illuminent grâce à leur peau dure et fluorescente. Tu n’avais pas compris qu’ils étaient une espèce intelligente, et encore moins vivante, aux premiers abords. Ils bougent peu, ne construisent pas et ne produisent pas d’art. Pourtant, après les avoir rencontrés, tu as été bouleversé-e par leurs puissantes voix et leur amour indicible pour la quatrième et dernière espèce.

 

Les Géants sont en fait enracinés dans le sol sablonneux de la planète, et se reproduisent de façon asexuée, comme la première espèce. De temps à autres, un individu bourgeonne, et de lui naît un autre individu. L’évènement est célébré à la fois comme un bonheur et comme une grande tristesse à prévoir, car il signifie la mort prochaine du premier individu. Leur durée de vie est, de leurs dires, de cent rotations de leur soleil, ce qui est une période extrêmement longue. D’après tes calculs, ton espèce peut « vivre » aussi longtemps, mais le fait rarement. Ils sont la mémoire de la planète, et sont consultés ainsi par les trois autres espèces. Leurs vies consistent principalement à se transmettre le plus de souvenirs possibles entre eux afin de les conserver, et à s’échanger des plaisanteries.

 

D’après leur mythologie, ils furent les premiers à se développer sur la planète, créant ensuite un environnement propice pour la quatrième espèce, que tu as nommée celle des Petits. La première espèce, les Poissons, est apparue en dernière sur la planète, comme organismes primitifs tout d’abord, qui ont ensuite gagné la conscience. La seconde espèce, les Artistes, est une espèce extraterrestre, comme toi, qui fuyait une planète en majorité aquatique envahie. La planète où ils résident à présent leur convient tellement qu’ils ont décidé de rayer de leur mémoire commune le savoir du voyage dans l’espace.

 

Tu les comprends – toi aussi, tu aimerais rester pour toujours sur cette planète magnifique.

 

Les Petits vivent au sein des Géants comme les Artistes vivent au sein de leurs bulles de tissus, et comme les Poissons vivent au sein de leurs rochers. Ils y ont construit toute leur civilisation et société. Ils sont les seuls à rivaliser en termes de nombre avec les Artistes. En échange de la nourriture, de la protection et de la compagnie qu’ils tirent des Géants, ils prennent soin d’eux et les soignent lorsqu’ils tombent malades. Les deux espèces s’entendent très bien, ils partagent notamment un sens de l’humour qui te fait parfois défaut, et des sentiments d’attaches amicales ou familiales très forts. Très souvent, un-e Géant-e sera élu-e membre d’honneur d’une ou plusieurs familles de Petits ; iel agira alors comme un-e grand-parent quasi-immortel-le pour la ou les familles en question, se souvenant des moindres évènements de la ou des familles et présidant aux cérémonies d’union ou de naissance.

 

Les Petits ont une forme physique assez différente de la tienne. Leurs corps sont divisés en deux parties qui se superposent. La partie inférieure se remplit d’eau et la propulse en dehors d’elle pour permettre aux individus de se mouvoir. La partie supérieure est occupée par tout ce qui forme l’individu en lui-même : son centre nerveux, ses décorations physiques, son visage. Ils possèdent deux appendices : l’un relie les deux parties du corps et peut se plier ou s’orienter à volonté. L’autre est souvent rentré dans le corps inférieur de l’individu sauf lorsqu’iel veut saisir quelque chose ; alors il se déploie, et les petites ventouses qui en forment l’extrémité permettent de prendre de petits objets et de les déplacer.

 

Leur histoire est intrinsèquement liée à celle des Géants, leur mythologie aussi. Ils sont fidèles à leurs compagnons et à leurs familles. Certains individus fécondent, d’autres portent les enfants, souvent au nombre de six, et d’autres choisissent de garder les enfants dans leurs corps inférieurs durant une certaine période pour s’assurer qu’ils se développent bien et grandissent en sécurité – ce qui les contraint donc à rester immobiles durant toute la durée de cette seconde « gestation ». Les liens entre les individus qui se reproduisent entre eux ou qui choisissent de s’établir ensemble sont quasi-indestructibles. Le nombre d’enfants naissant de chaque reproduction étant important, il n’y a aucune pression pour que les compagnons formant une cellule familiale soient capables de se reproduire entre eux.

 

Les Petits se reproduisent de façon sexuée plaisante, ce qui les pousse à reproduire l’acte même lorsque la population est suffisante. Tu as du mal à comprendre le phénomène – mais ils t’ont assuré que l’acte ne se produisait pas toujours entre individus capables de se reproduire entre eux, et qu’il se composait de différents instants qui pouvaient être accomplis indépendamment et qui n’entrainaient pas forcément de reproduction. Les Artistes t’ont expliqué que cet acte pouvait être comparé à leur façon de faire de l’art pour leurs compagnons afin de leur procurer des sensations spéciales, et qu’il était avant tout question de plaisir. Les Petits ont rectifié en disant que le plaisir n’était pas le seul but – certains d’entre eux préférant l’intimité de l’acte à ses sensations. Certains préféraient même les seules parties de l’acte qui ne touchaient JAMAIS à la reproduction. D’autres encore ne voulaient même pas toucher à n’importe quelle partie de l’acte. La pseudo-dispute entre les deux espèces qui s’ensuivit reste un de tes meilleurs souvenirs sur cette planète, surtout lorsqu’un Géant rit si fort que ses trois familles furent réveillées et en profitèrent pour commencer leur temps de veille.

 

En ton for intérieur, tu t’es senti-e triste qu’il n’existe pas d’équivalent dans ton espèce. Tout ce que tu avais connu sur ta planète d’origine était l’ordre, l’obéissance des gemmes qui t’étaient inférieures, le respect des gemmes qui t’étaient supérieures, et les guerres sans pitié pour l’acquisition de nouvelles planètes. Tu ne connaissais pas la sensation d’autres corps te touchant volontairement pour te transmettre du réconfort, de l’amitié ou d’autres sensations. Tu as alors décidé que les sensations dont il était question ressemblaient celles que tu expérimentais lorsque tu nageais, lorsque l’eau t’entourait de toutes parts, ce qui t’a mis-e en paix.

 

 

Tu soupires. L’eau de cette planète regorge de vie, et de sentiments. Ici, les habitants existent sans troubles, et sont amis. Sans s’avoir d’où tu venais, ils t’ont fourni connaissance, habitat, et compagnie. Tu as partagé leur veille et visité leur monde. Tu as nagé avec eux au cœur des herbes colossales et majestueuses qui poussent dans les eaux toujours froides de cette terre, tu as rempli ton esprit des merveilles qui se cachent dans les palais végétaux – des animaux immenses aux lumières fascinantes, des tourbillons clairs d’eau pure où se jettent des enfants juste pour le plaisir d’être propulsé à toute vitesse vers l’eau violette qui forme leur ciel habituel, des structures tissées qui se balancent au gré des courants sous-marins et d’où émane une douce cacophonie perpétuelle de sons et de voix qui malgré tout trouvent l’harmonie entre eux.

 

Tu aimes vraiment cette planète, et ses habitants organiques si attachants.

 

 

Quel dommage que tu y aies été envoyé-e pour en sonner le glas de la destruction.

**Author's Note:**

> Tout premier écrit posté sur ce site! C'est court, peut-être pas très intéressant, mais moi j'ai aimé l'écrire haha! Je pense honnêtement écrire une suite, avec tous les personnages de Free! , mais elle viendra dans quelques mois au minimum... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé (si vous en avez pensé quelque chose hehe)! 
> 
> Bye-bye!


End file.
